


Karma is a Bitch

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gossip, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Power Dynamics, Secrets, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: After Chad found out his secret, Jared was scared that the whole department would harass him. It was only a matter of time before Chad would blab it out to the whole world. Or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex in this one. I actually had this fic already done few weeks ago and just wanted to upload it, because why not? I debated on how this chapter would turn out... but I like the way it is. Jensen only makes a small appearance in the end. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

It was over. Jared was going to be called slut around the office. No doubt Chad must have told everyone by now. Jared cried in his sleep that night and curled himself into a small ball, waiting for the world to swallow him. He didn't get a goodnight sleep.

The next morning, Jared took a deep breath as he stood outside of the building. He was so terrified. Everyone would be staring at him with a mixture of disgust and anger. Rumors about him would probably spread across every department. Jared would then face workers harassing him either psychically or mentally.

"I guess this is my consequence," Jared muttered to himself. With that being said he entered the building to face whatever what was coming to him.

As he made his way to his cubicle, Jared expected eyes to be following him— Hell, he even expected someone to vandalize and write the word _whore_ on his desk. Yet, no one had even spare him a glance and his office was in one piece. Did no one not know yet?

"Hello, Jared," Sophia said with a cheerful smile. Jared waited for anything spiteful to come out of her mouth. Still nothing. Sophia frowned when Jared didn't greet her back, therefore she said, "Are you okay?"

Jared snapped back to reality and then shook his head. "Uh, I'm fine. Just couldn't get much sleep," he admitted truthfully. "I'm going to get started on my work now. I'll talk to you later." Jared swiftly dashed into his office before Sophia could ask him anything else.

"Okay...?" Sophia blinked. What was up with Jared?

Sighing, Jared sat on his chair and let his head hit the desk— Sophia didn't know his secret yet, but it would only be in a matter of time until she found out the truth. Maybe Chad would spill the beans once he set foot inside the building.

He began to work on files to distract himself from despairing, just waiting for the humiliation to happen.

Only it never did. Not even after three hours.

Jared stared at the wall clock, and realized that only one more hour until lunch break. No one had even made fun of him. Was it possible that nobody cared? He highly doubted it. Everyone loved to hear the juicy gossip like their life depended on it.

As he rose from his seat, Jared left his cubicle— and as he turned he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry— Chad?" Jared backed away as he saw his friend, no, ex-friend standing in front of him.

Chad averted his gaze away from him, then mumbled, "Jared." He straightened himself and fixed his shirt, still not looking at Jared.

Jared's eyes lowered in shame. Suddenly, his eyes began to burn and he felt his stomach churning nonstop. "I just want to say... I won't be mad if you tell everyone the truth. I deserve it— I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Jared covered his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

"Shit— Don't cry right here!" Chad whispered loudly, then let out a exasperation sigh. "C'mere." He grasped Jared's wrist and led the way down the hall. Whispers could be heard around them, and all eyes were on Jared as he continued to cry. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" Chad growled. "Someone he loved just passed away! Show some respect!"

And just like that everyone went back to their business.

Jared sniffled and gazed at Chad in confusion. Why was he lying?

Chad led them into a private restroom and locked the door. Turning around, Chad crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Okay. _Talk_. No one can hear you here."

Wiping his eyes, Jared uttered out, "What's the point? You're going to tell everyone about me anyway." He eyed the floor and shifted his hands, trying to not cry all over again.

Chad's jaw clenched and his hands turned into fists. "If I wanted to tell everybody about _this_ — Believe me, Jared. They would've known by now. I would've posted this on facebook and shared it with the whole department. But I _didn't_ ," Chad hissed. "I may be an asshole but only to those that get on my nerves. And if you keep judging me like that— You're not that far from my _nerves_."

Jared bit his lips and his shoulders stiffed as Chad yelled at him. He had never seen him angry before. Jared was used to Chad laughing and telling perverted jokes on daily basis. He felt like shit all over again.

"I-I'm sorry," he said in a scratchy tone.

"Look." Chad rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to calm down. "I've known you for a two weeks, Jared. You're a good guy and I could see that. I know you would never do something like _this_. You wouldn't be a _slut_ for the boss—" Jared cringed upon hearing that word. "—So talk. Let me hear your side of the story."

Jared glanced at Chad. He was giving Jared a chance to explain himself. "Karma is a bitch, basically."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Jared started, "I met Jensen two months ago on a accident while working as a pizza delivery boy. He threatened me that if I didn't pay for his two thousand dollar suit he would call my boss and have me fired. I got scared and told him if there was anything else I could pay him with. Jensen chose my body."

"But— You work here now! You could pay him back with real money. Might take forever, but still!" Chad reasoned with him.

"Can't." Jared shook his head. "I told him that before... and he laughed. He said that if I want to keep my job—" Jared looked directly at Chad. "—I have to do what he says, which is bending over for him—"

"Too much information," Chad interrupted, raising his hand. "What the fuck did you do to the boss? He sounds pissed off." Jensen wasn't a complete horrible boss— A tightass? Yeah, kind of. But Jensen was mostly known for being a civil, not to mention strict with his employees. Therefore, for Jensen to treat Jared like nothing more than a toy... was a little out of character.

Jared blushed. "I called him pathetic and a sad person because he could only get a piece of ass by blackmailing."

Chad chuckled, but bit his lips. "Good one."

That would explain a lot though.

Then Chad's face shifted back to seldom, "So this is blackmail? That fucking sucks. Have you thought about quitting?"

"Yeah. But I can't. This job pays really well compare to my old job. Besides, Jensen told me if I do that... he would make sure I never get a job in the business world." Jared's back hit against the wall, then slowly, he slid downwards until his legs extended. "Basically, I'm royalty fucked."

"You are," Chad agreed. He leaned against the door and started to think of something, anything to help Jared. Sadly, nothing came up. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me? I thought I was your friend, man," hurt lingered underneath his tone.

Jared's head lolled back so he could watch the ceiling. "I was scared, okay? I mean— I just became your friend for Christ's sake. I thought you would judge me and call me names. Then yesterday, you guys were talking badly about who Jensen was fucking... If he was an employee it would look bad, so I got more scared."

Chad grimaced. "Of fuck. That's true. I'm sorry, Jared. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have said anything." Jared glared at him in disbelief. "Okay. Nothing _that_ _bad_ ," he amended.

A harsh knock startled both boys. Chad's eyes widened, while Jared rose to his feet. "Just a second!" Chad shouted. He unlocked and opened the door, only to be push aside by a pissed off Jensen.

Oh shit.

"Why aren't you both at your desks working?" Jensen snapped, then he glared deadly at Jared. "Jared, I have been calling you for the passed twenty five minutes!" It had been that long? Jesus Christ. No wonder Jensen was upset. Jared didn't answer any of his phone calls... Jensen most likely wanted Jared to swing by his office on his lunch break.

Jared gulped in fear. His eyes shifted back onto the floor as he rubbed his forearms. He didn't know what to tell Jensen.

Chad stepped up and said, "Sorry, boss, Jared wasn't feeling good so I decided to check up on him. He's okay now." Thank god Chad was a fucking good liar because he could get away with anything.

Jensen paused, then scoffed, "Just get back to work." As he spun around, halfway out the door, he said without looking back, "Jared, I need you in my office. _Now_."

"Yes, Sir," Jared replied, meekly.

Chad flinched as the door slammed shut. "You don't have to listen to him—"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, Chad. You're the only one who knows." Jared's lips trembled, continuing, "I don't want to have a bad reputation. I'll be the laughing stock around here."

"Jared—"

"Promise me!" Jared pleaded.

Chad sighed in defeat. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me... I have to go see Jensen." Jared left the restroom in a calm manner, with his lips in a straight line and his eyes, dull, almost emotionless.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me!


End file.
